


【盾铁】世界之下

by sloray



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 616盾X1610铁
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 美国队长/钢铁侠
Kudos: 3





	【盾铁】世界之下

“你看起来很紧张。”在史蒂夫第八次从沙发前路过的时候，安东尼奥终于对他搭话。他眯起那双熟悉的蓝眼睛朝他露出一个托尼绝对不可能出现的醉醺醺的微笑，还扬了扬手里的酒杯“坐下来来一杯怎么样？”

“这对我没用。”但史蒂夫好歹是停下来了，他看过去，视线仓促的滑过那张和他的托尼相差无几的脸，最终定格在桌上的酒杯“你也不应该喝。”

“抱歉？”这个来自其他世界的斯塔克微微挑起一边的眉毛。

“托尼……我的……”不是我的，史蒂夫在心底更正“我们这的托尼戒酒很多年了。喝酒对他没有任何好处。”

“目前来看，戒酒也并没有给他带来什么好处。”

史蒂夫像是被雷击一样的往后踉跄一步。这个男人的存在无时无刻不提醒着史蒂夫他的托尼已经不在了，但没有像这句话一样给他如此重击。他一瞬间想起了那个时刻，红色天空下的荒芜土地，散落在周围的不成形状的盔甲和同样破碎的人，到处都是血，侵染着他的靴子和手套……

“嘿嘿嘿，你还好吗？”一只手搭在他的肩膀上，史蒂夫猛然后退了一步，看到安东尼奥已经来到他身边，此刻双手据在半空，和他保持一点距离，脸上带着小心翼翼的表情“我很抱歉好吗？”

他的脸色一定很难看，以至于这个不属于他宇宙的斯塔克脸上流露出相当关切的表情“你想坐下来吗？”

“不……好吧。”史蒂夫点了点头，他看着安东尼奥回到沙发边重新坐下，他身边的空位刺痛着史蒂夫，但他依旧没有选择坐过去，而是坐在了另一张单人沙发上。

“你喝的太多了。”史蒂夫看着安东尼奥又给自己倒了一杯，再次忍不住说“你的史蒂夫也不会希望你这样。”说完他才想起安东尼奥告诉过他，他们那的美国队长已经死了。

“谁知道呢？即使是，他也没机会告诉我了不是吗？”安东尼奥如此回答，他垂下眼眉，沉默的坐在沙发上的样子让史蒂夫想要伸手去安慰他，但他遏制了这种冲动，看着安东尼奥猛灌了一杯“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，算扯平了。”

尽管史蒂夫应该感觉到愧疚并再也不提起这个话题，尽管他在酗酒这件事上也从来没帮上过托尼，但对方的话里传达的含义让他忍不住想问：“他从来没阻止过你？你的队友们也没有劝过你？”

很难想像，他自己会让托尼在如此醉酒的时候做钢铁侠，他会变得迟钝还会做出错误的判断。托尼当年酗酒的时候他们也曾考虑过这个问题，然后托尼在他们能开口之前自己先退出了。

而安东尼奥只是耸了耸肩：“我猜他们可能只是觉得没必要剥夺一个将死之人最后的乐趣？”

“什么？”史蒂夫哽住了一下，下意识将视线移向他的胸口。托尼的心脏一直有些让人惊心的问题。但这个斯塔克看起来好好的，没有发亮的斥力装置保证他的心跳，也没有什么机械心脏。

“是脑子的问题。”安东尼奥点了点额头解答他“我脑子里有个瘤，所有医生都说我活不了多久了。 ”他撩起额前的头发给史蒂夫看，那里有一条浅浅的疤痕横贯额前一直消失在鬓角，好像有人给他做了开颅一样“后来发现那是一颗宝石，里德把它挖出来了。”

然后安东尼奥放下了头发“我还有点想念他。”

“什么？”史蒂夫不知道自己应该说点什么，他甚至都无法想象那个画面。

“之后我有点考虑过好好生活……但是现在这档子情况，我觉得我的小毛病也不是什么问题了。”安东尼奥指了指窗户。玻璃窗外的世界一片血红，另一个地球压在纽约正上空，缓慢的靠近。

“说到世界末日……我还想做点什么。”安东尼奥舔了一下嘴唇，若有所思，下一秒，他抬起手，试探着放在史蒂夫的胸前，垂下眼睛，投过睫毛看着他“如果你也想？”

一直困扰着史蒂夫的问题解决了，安东尼奥和托尼的差异在这一刻清晰起来，因为他知道托尼绝对不会对他露出这样的表情。而另一个新的问题诞生了，为什么安东尼奥能够如此直白的说出来？

“你和你的美国队长是这种关系吗？”

“不。”安东尼奥的表情空白了一下，遗憾的摇摇头“他对我不感兴趣。”

“你为什么这么认为？”史蒂夫问，难以置信有一个他会对一个托尼·斯塔克的邀请无动于衷。

而安东尼奥露出了一个玄妙的表情：“我注意到你看我的眼神了，罗杰斯，我不傻。如果我的队长有这样看过我，我会知道的。”

什么表情？我对托尼有过这样的表情吗？如果一个认识不到八小时的陌生人能从中看出点什么，那么托尼有注意过吗？如果他注意了为什么他从来都没说什么？

史蒂夫有太多的问题，以至于他不知道应该从何开口。

但安东尼奥看懂了他，他的脸上露出了依稀的遗憾“看来你也没有得到你想要的。”

史蒂夫说不准他知不知道，近些日子以来，各种迹象越发表明他并没有了解托尼的全部。但他知道托尼也曾有过像安东尼奥现在表情，在他和莎伦分分合合的时候，混杂着释然和愧疚的矛盾。

“嘘嘘嘘。”安东尼奥的手指落在他的脸上，指腹摩擦着史蒂夫的嘴角，用安慰小孩的口气安抚他，在史蒂夫没有拒绝之后又倾身过来，与他额头相抵，低哑着声音说“别想那些了，你可以把我当成他，在这个日子，做任何你想做的事情。”

不。

史蒂夫看着近在咫尺的，漂亮而熟悉的蓝色。

为什么不呢？

温软干燥的唇印在他的嘴上，丝丝酒味侵入，弥漫在他的口腔中。

他总是爱上托尼·斯塔克，不是这个，就是那个。

END


End file.
